User talk:Connieramshaw
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan del Beccio 20:19, 31 January 2007 (UTC) : Welcome again, Mike. I think you should know that Memory Alpha is devoted to reflecting canon material (see and policies, and your recent addition(s) of RPG information doesn't fit with the policies of this site. However, the Star Trek Expanded Universe covers personal RPG info, and you can even write articles about "Connie Ramshaw" there.--Tim Thomason 23:00, 1 February 2007 (UTC) : Tim, thanks for the info. If you glance at the conversation between Sulfur and I you will see I think there was a misreading of my intent. I only posted the info about my old character to explain where my user id came from. No intention of posting her mission logs or anything like that (not that I can remember anything anyway hehe). Thanks for the info on the EU site, wasnt aware of that one. :)--Capt. Ramshaw 20:23, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Personal images According to site policies (link item #10), personal images are not allowed on Memory Alpha. You may however host images to your user page from off site if you still wish to use your own image. One suggestion for off site storage would be Photobucket. The site itself describes how to upload an image. Then it will show a list of URLs. Use the one labeled "direct link to image" in the following code: http://i147.photobucket.com/albums/r305/bpZero/enbridgewithshran.jpg With no brackets around it or anything. This code yields: http://i147.photobucket.com/albums/r305/bpZero/enbridgewithshran.jpg That should do the trick for you. -- Sulfur 22:59, 1 February 2007 (UTC) :Thanks , I will make the image modification as soon as i can (and I guess missed that when I read the policies). :I only posted to the RPG items as they are listed but very little information was contained in the articles. See the entry for Starship Tactical Combat Simulator its very thin. I was going to update the real world information about the actual publications by FASA If the expanded universe is the appropriate site then I will add that information there if it is not already there. :Thanks for the heads-up. --Capt. Ramshaw 17:01, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Hey, don't get me wrong. Information added to the various FASA books is definitely welcome, as long as it is in line with the other RPG books that are already on MA. The ST:EU is (as I understand it) for stuff about actual RPG campaigns (such as your stories of your character's adventures). MA is intended to be an encyclopedia of the published and broadcast stories out there. We view the broadcast stuff as canon, and the published stuff as interesting asides, and thus present information about the books, etc for people to garner more information. Now, that was likely a bit rambly, but the general point I'm trying to make in there is that information on the actual RPG books that you have is definitely welcome here. :) -- Sulfur 17:36, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :No problem, I wasn't even aware of the expanded universe site. I know that the articles on the FASA books on Memory Beta are also lacking or in many cases non-exsitent. (sp) I thought since I actually still have some of these items and have actually played them (many moons ago). I thought I would contribute information about them here and on MB.--Capt. Ramshaw 18:41, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Definitely encouraged then. Remember, just check out some of the other RPG books that have been done (specifically the Last Unicorn Games books) for the format and layout of the articles. :) -- Sulfur 19:01, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :Took a look at those, nice work. I still have to shoot some cover images but should have something posted soon. Oh, I need to mark that photo for deletion from MA dont I? --Capt. Ramshaw 20:23, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Taken care of at Memory Alpha:Files for deletion now. -- Sulfur 20:31, 2 February 2007 (UTC)